User blog:OverRapidFan21/Editing guide
Normal # Insert template if you leave an page that is unfinished (Insert this in footer) # Leave a summary after every edit. #Watch out for your grammar and spelling, and avoid false infos. You also need keep in eye on your edited info is related on this page and it is wrote by you. #If the new infos and notifications (Such as new music pack, pattern modify) , please edit Template:MainPageNews and its info (The elder notifications and its photo should be removed) by yourself. #Some song's title haves the first letter that is lowercased (Such as resurREKT) . This first letter will be changed into the capitalized letter, but this issue dont disturbs the editing. Or you can insert: #Add template if you want to delete this page. The page with this will be delete by admin. Step for adding new infos New song The steps: #Create a page that with the same name #Insert Template and fill some infos in this template and whole page (If its undone, insert Template after complete #Describe your summary and complete #Add category: #*Routine: Free Play Songs / IAP Songs / Season challenge Songs / Special songs → Songs (If this is as collaboration song) → Difficulty infos [[:Category:Level 1 Songs (6K Elementary)|Level 1 Songs (6K Elementary)]] → Others (e.g. Songs by litmus* etc.) #**The detailed info of these including categories please see "Category adding" part. #Complete New music pack #Create a page that with the same name #Insert Template and fill some infos in this template and whole page (If its undone, insert Template after complete) #*There is some error details on some packs that detailed by official such as in Original Pack 7: #**Play these 3 tracks with Show me your Rage, whici is the highest level of Free Play Mode! #*You may need to modify them to make sure its grammar is correct. #*So far, the Milkyway TRAXX Pack 1 and 2 is only haves japanese details, you'd better dont input this detail as well. You may need to input this pack's English detail, when the official may correct this mistake. #Describe your summary and complete Category adding These are the sorts of the categories that is Wiki leveled. The bold font means it is the top leveled category. others are subcategory. Sometimes some subcategory contains some pages. *[[:Category:Browse|'Browse']] - Contains all subcategory and main page **Game related - Including all some infos that related in game ***Songs - Including all individual pages and their infos of songs in OverRapid ****Songs by Level - Including every patterns (6 and 4 Key) level in each songs in OverRapid, seperated to Elementary / Expert / Advanced / Professional (Excludes Arcane and Broken) Level 1 Songs (6K Elementary) ****Songs with BGA - Including some songs with BGA inside [[Latch (Flip-Flop)]] ****Songs with changed UI - Including some songs with different UI (BGE and Skin) than other songs (e.g. Final Dash) ****Collaboration Songs - Including some songs are come from the collaborated games as its collaboration with OverRapid *****Dynamix Songs - Including some songs that from Dynamix which is transffered songs to each other as their collaboration or appears naturally in Dynamix (e.g.Gallium Arsenide) *****Musync Songs - Including some songs that from Musync which is transffered songs to each other as their collaboration or appears naturally in Musync (e.g.Kerberos) *****Milkyway TRAXX Songs - Including some songs that from Milkyway TRAXX (e.g. Shelter) ***Unlocking Methods - Includes some songs that need to be unlocked in different ways. ****Free Play Songs - Including songs that can be played freely and without purchasing song packs (e.g. Ad astra per aspera ) ****Season Challenge Songs - Including songs that need to get them from season challenge periods (e.g. Fall in Lovescream -Pointless Hardcore Remix-) ****IAP Songs - Including songs that need to get them by purchasing music pack where they appears (e.g. Trojan) ****Special Songs - Including songs need to "get" in a special way or appears in the special event of OverRapid (e.g. Hadron Kollider) *Music Pack - Contains all music packs of OverRapid (e.g. Original Pack 3) *Artists - Including artists who composed musics by their own for OverRapid or appears in the collaboration music Category:Blog posts